Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice Flynn the Robot Girl: Specials
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: Follow the adventures of Phineas Flynn's robot daughter as she saves the world from all comers. A Phineas and Ferb fan fiction.
1. Rise of the Silver Automaton: Unabridged

It was midnight in Danville when the shots rang out, as four robbers fled from a bank with millions of dollars. Followed by the DPD chasing after them, unaware to anyone, a figure on top of a skyscraper was watching.

Eventually, the police cruiser that was pursuing the robbers hit a street lamp. "YES!" One of the robbers shouted in triumph. "It's smooth sailing from here on out! Then, we'll go straight to Tahiti!"

This joy was short-lived as unexpectedly the car lifted off the ground. "Uh... guys? Refresh my memory." The women in the group said. "Is this a flying car?"

"No, no it is not." The driver said, the car was then tilted over and shook, causing the four of them to fall out of the car. They then saw the car put down by a figure that looked to be a five-foot ten-inches tall teenage girl with waist-length blue hair, sweatpants and sweatshirt, and blazing red eyes.

**"So here is what I'm going to do."** The figure said with a menacing robotic voice. **"You will return the money you stole. Or I'll give you a one way trip to the emergency room. You have twenty seconds to give your answer."** The figure said as its hands turned into weapons. The robbers looked at each other, and then put their arms up. **"Excellent choice."  
**  
After the affair had been wrapped up. The feminine teenager went home and snuck in... only for the light to go on. "Beatrice Flynn... what are you doing up so late?" Said Isabella, Beatrice's mother.

"Uh..." Beatrice said, trying to think of an excuse. "I... was working late-"

"Bea... you know how I feel when you lie to me," Isabella said in disappointment.

"...fine, I was out late fighting crime," Beatrice admitted. "I went out, and foiled some bank robbers, are you happy?"

"That you told the truth, yes," Isabella said. "That you've been putting yourself at risk like this. I'm livid." She said frankly.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure we had this exact same discussion when I joined the Young Superhero Initiative," Beatrice said. "I can't get into the school system because I'm not old enough, and I can't just sit on my hands when I have so many abilities." She said in exasperation. "And I have the power to help people! And besides, it was just some low-level criminals, hardly anything worth being concerned about. I literally held there escape car over my head and shook them out like... the only analogy I can think of is eggs even though it doesn't make all that much sense."

"Bea... just calm down. I know you don't want to be stuck around the house. But these late-night excursions to fight crime can't be good for you." Isabella said sympathetically. "I mean with your part-time jobs you need the rest... even if you are a robot who can just recharge."

"I'm very much aware I'm a robot mother," Beatrice said with a livid look in her eyes. "And besides, I quit my job at the department store."

"What happened this time?" Isabella asked.

"You know my job was to be a clothing store mannequin... and I was barely paid anything to spend several hours in a display window!" Beatrice said. "Also... how long have YOU been up?"

"I heard Bethany on the baby monitor, and when you didn't respond I got up and took care of her... and then looked in the basement and found you conspicuously absent," Isabella said.

"I assumed you'd both be asleep... speaking of which, where is dad?" Beatrice asked.

"He wore himself out on his latest big idea with your Step-Uncle Ferb. So he's basically comatose." Isabella said.

"You'd think they'd do more with there combined intellects then create wonderous creations just to see if it can be done purely for fun's sake," Beatrice grumbled. "I'll be going to bed now. At the very least I won't look forward to a condescending boss whose paying me less than legal minimum wage." She grumbled as she into the basement lab that was her bedroom.

"We are going to talk about this in the morning Bea," Isabella said, she then sighed to herself. "Poor kid... I wish I knew how to help her."

Unknown to anyone, a ship was hanging in orbit of Earth. Onboard were aliens that resembled monkeys. "Are we ready to begin the occupation?" One of the monkey's, clad in blue and white armor said.

"Well Prince Vo-Kaa, we can begin deploying the Cya-Naa." A completely bald monkey said.

"So why are we here again cousin Vo-Kaa?" An orange-clad monkey asked.

"For the last time, oh Crown-Prince G'reet." Vo-Kaa said in exasperation as he furrowed his brow. "When the designated heir of the High King of the Sym'ians comes of age. They must conquer an inhabited and primitive planet, and establish there own petty kingdom to prove there worth." He explained. "And we're here, because word on the inter-stellar grapevine the inhabitants of this planet, Earth. Are not only pre-FTL, but they have yet to properly unite! So this world should be easy for you to rule."

"Aw... but I want to earn it!" G'reet complained. "I want a real challenge! Why couldn't we go to that other planet! You know the one... everyone's really cute and only say 'meap'." He said in disappointment.

"First, that planet, except for a few acres. Is colored completely pastels, and you know that I have a severe allergy to that much pastels. Second, the Meapians, despite there cute demeanor. Not only have an advanced standing army, but they can shoot lasers from there mouths! And, oh yeah. Their members of the Galactic Council, so if we go there, we risk interstellar war. Or are you seriously telling me you forgot about the Sym'ian-Fellowship War?" Vo-Kaa ranted in exasperation. "And thirdly, this a planet that not even you could screw up running... with my help of course."

"Right... you think, I do the fighting," G'reet said. "I just really hope these... Huu-Mans?"

"Humans sire." The bald Sym'ian corrected.

"Thank you Nallirk. I just hope these Human's can put up some kind of fight!" G'reet said.

"Well if nothing else, they'll have good food," Vo-Kaa said. "Not even joking, the legends about what these hairless apes can do with meat... it boggles the mind."

XXXX

Several days later, lizard-like aliens appeared in cities across the world. Overwhelming local defenders, and occupying Earth. Declaring that they would be a vassal state of the Star Kingdom of Sym.

Most of the world surrendered rather than risk the wrath of there new overlords. Well... aside from a small city of no major significance, by the name of Danville. When reports reached the young Crown-Princes ears of powerfull warriors that repelled there cloned Cya-Naa soldiers. G'reet could not resist the urge to go to this city and face these warriors.

So when G'reet took his coterie and a shuttle to Danville. He was rather disappointed to learn that, rather than any sort of psionic powers or natural superior strength. It was two men in high tech combat suits. "Aw... the closest thing to a fair fight is with cowards in fancy suits," G'reet said in dismay when he saw Phineas and Ferb in their respective Beak suits. Based off of an already fairly advanced suit design the two developed when they were children, to survive an overly dangerous skate park they made.

"Yes... we're the cowards," Ferb said sardonically to the alien invaders. "Definitely not the advanced aliens who invaded our planet without provocation."

"Yeah! Now either get off our planet, or we're going to hand you your tails on a platter!" Phineas said defiantly. This defiance was short-lived as G'reet quickly used his psionic abilities to throw the two into a wall, disabling their suits.

"Wow... I was honestly hoping you'd give me a proper fight." G'reet said in disappointment as the Flynn-Fletcher brothers struggled to get themselves out of there damaged suits. "Yama-Chak... just put them out of there misery."

The scar-faced Sym'ian in question readied to finish them off. "NO!" Beatrice screamed as she dived onto the alien monkey.

"Bea! Get out of here!" Phineas pleaded. "These Sym'ians are more dangerous then we thought!"

"I'm not leaving you two high and dry!" Beatrice said. "You meatbags want a fight?" She said as she literally curb-stomped Yama-Chak. As in she stomped on him on a curb. "I'll give you a fight!" She said as she changed her arms into weapons, fired lasers and missiles at G'reet and his coterie.

The ensuing fight was intense. But Beatrice managed to defeat everyone except for G'reet and Vo-Kaa. Then, catching her off-guard. The two alien princes started bombarding Beatrice with there psionic powers.

Phineas and Ferb finally got out of there suits. "BEATRICE!" Phineas said in terror, as he saw as Beatrice screamed in agony as her bio-synthetic skin and her muscles were slowly peeling away as a result of the alien prince's psionic powers.

Then without warning a bright light and a bang went off. When Phineas and Ferb regained their vision, they were in the sewer with a familiar teal-colored platypus, except he was wearing a fedora.

XXXX

Eventually, Beatrice regained consciousness. Finding herself in a virtual reality. "Where?... where am I?" She said to herself. "The last thing I remember was fighting those alien... monkeys. Oh no... I'm dead, aren't I?"

_"Beatrice! Thank goodness you survived!"_ Her father said in relief.

"Dad... what happened, where are we?" Beatrice asked.

_"Well to make a long story short. We were saved by... and I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. Perry!"_ Phineas said in disbelief.

"What?... but he's a platypus, they don't do much." Beatrice pointed out.

_"Well, apparently Perry is an exception that proves the rule. Anyway, he's also a secret agent, apparently since we adopted him fifteen years ago."_ Phineas said. _"And he used some kind of flash-bang grenade to evacuate us into the sewer and guided us here to the headquarters of O.W.C.A. The Organization Without a Cool Acronym. The people that he works for."_

Beatrice was perplexed. "Okay... where specifically am I?"

_"Well... your inside of the O.W.C.A. Supercomputer,"_ Phineas said nervously.

"And why am I inside of a computer?" Beatrice asked with arms crossed.

_"Well..."_ Phineas said anxiously. _"Your body was severely damaged by the Sym'ian princes, and... look. I'll show you what status it's in... but it's not pretty."_ He then went off and returned with a what remained of Beatrice's body.

Beatrice screamed in shock. "Is... is that me?!" She said, looking in horror at the charred skeleton.

_"Yeah... this was apparently all that was left from there psionic attacks,"_ Phineas said, just as horrified by his daughter's skeleton. "_To make matters worse, all of its components were burnt out. So I can't reupload you back into it... frankly, I'm amazed that your black box survived."_ Phineas said. _"Thankfully, it lasted long enough for me to upload you into the computer."_

Beatrice fell onto her knee's and wailed loudly in despair. _"One Quantum Android Forge!"_ Isabella said as she wheeled in a cart with the Quantum Android Forge on it. The same device that Phineas created to create Beatrice in the first place. _"I'm just so glad those Sym'ian's aren't-... wow that's creepy."_

_"Beatrice... calm down. I can create a new body for you. I kept your initial design on the QAF, and with Ferb here. We can get you out of the physical world and we can get to driving off the Sym'ian's."_ Phineas said.

"Dad... I wasn't strong enough." Beatrice chocked. "I'm the most advanced robot ever made... and I still couldn't defeat them." She lamented. "Even with the ability to create any weapon, I could imagine... I was beaten within an inch of my life, by a pair of alien monkey's with psychic powers."

_"You know... Ferb and I could whip something up that could help you against the Sym'ian Princes."_ Phineas mused.

XXXX

"You know Ferb, I really miss when we got the materials we needed almost instantaneously," Phineas said as he worked with Ferb on a large and imposing suit of silver-colored armor. "But thanks to the Sym'ian occupation. It's taken two months to acquire military-grade materials."

"Not to mention all the work we made on Beatrice's new body," Ferb said. "And she still hasn't uploaded herself into it." He said in disappointment at the inert robot body.

"Well after effectively being killed by G'reet and Vo-Kaa, the whole experience has really shaken her up," Phineas noted. "It's a good thing we got Dr. Metro here to provide therapy."

Then unexpectedly, the Beatrice body awoke. **"I am... reborn. I will feast on their entrails... and devour their souls!"** Beatrice said with her eyes glowing red.

"You... are talking about the Sym'ians and there Cya-Naa slave soldiers?" Ferb asked in concern.

"Ferb," Phineas said harshly to his step-brother.

"No, I'm focused on destroying the alien threat... also thanks for clothing this body. I'd have a heck of a conniption if I returned to the real world naked." Beatrice said. "That... and it never dawned on me how annoying Dr. Metro's monotone voice could get."

"So you're ready to take on the Sym'ians?" Phineas asked. "Ferb and I have been working on this power armor, just for you to use against them."

"I got the idea for its external design from a science fiction miniature wargame series," Ferb said.

"So this should protect me from there psionic powers?" Beatrice asked with trepidation.

"And it should also give you the edge to drive them off," Phineas said. "See, thank's to your AI companion Cricket. We've hacked into the Sym'ians computers, and through that. We were able to learn of a way that we can drive them off Earth without too much risk of life, and keep either prince from ever returning." He said as he opened up the armor, and helped his daughter get inside.

"And why would we let any of them leave alive?" Beatrice asked.

"I'll explain later, for now just familiarize yourself with the suits systems," Phineas reassured as the armor sealed itself up.

**"I will trust you, dad,"** Beatrice said, the armor distorting her voice. **"Wow, and I thought my existing combat mode made my voice deep. This is something else."**

XXXX

A month later, Beatrice in her new armor had begun her one-person war against the Sym'ian occupation.

Eventually, this did catch the attention of Prince Vo-Kaa, who explained the matter with his cousin the Crown Prince G'reet... for several days. "HOORAY! I finally get a good fight!" G'reet said excitedly.

"Good enough... it gets boring watching you eat a Void Kraken's weight in hamburgers, steak, ribs, buffalo wings, chicken wings." Vo-Kaa listed as their shuttle went to the armored Beatrice's location. When the shuttle landed on the outskirts of Danville, they found a seven-foot-tall silver giant. "You! Are you the ones the Human's are calling the 'Silver Automaton'?"

**"Yes, I am the Silver Automaton. You critically damaged my creator's most prized robotic lifeform, prepare to die."** Beatrice said as she readied her weapons.

"And you're the Challenger? If you win we leave, and if we win you will directly serve the Crown Prince?" Vo-Kaa asked.

**"That is my understanding of the agreement,"** Beatrice answered

"Awesome! I'm going to deck you in the schnoz!" G'reet said excitedly as he quickly closed the distance... and was punched out of the air. "I didn't say it would happen right away!"

**"It will not happen either way. I was designed for the specific purpose of dealing with Sym'ian's of your strength threshold."** Beatrice said. **"But more importantly... I exist to avenge every wrong you misbegotten brats have committed against the Human race. From the great atrocities and slaughters you personally committed across the globe, to killing restaurant staff just for refusing you monkey's free food."  
**  
"Technically only I killed them," Vo-Kaa said dismissively. "But let me ask you something... can you feel fear machine?"

**"Can you? Now fight me or be silent!"** And the fight between the two Sym'ian's and Beatrice began in earnest. It lasted for hours as they traded blows, G'reet and Vo-Kaa using the full extent of there psionic power. This proved only enough to scratch the armors paint. While Beatrice used the enhancements the armor provided to fight the Sym'ian princes with increasingly deadly weapons.

By sunset, both princes were exhausted and seriously wounded. While Beatrice, clad in her Silver Automaton armor was still standing strong. "Okay... we're exhausted, and we're in no shape to keep fighting," Vo-Kaa admitted in exhaustion as he attempted to hold up his cousin. "We... await your judgment."

Beatrice then pulled out a glaive that sparked with electricity. **"You won't live to see tomorrow."** She said menacingly as she readied a killing blow. Then right as the glaive's blade was inches away from the alien monkey's. The armor froze. "Uh... dad? The armor's not responding, all I've got right now is deploying the holo-drones." She said, thankfully this unexpected turn of events left her voice modulator muted and kept the Sym'ians from discovering the truth.

_"That's the idea. Now deploy the holo-drones... Ferb and I want a word with the Princes." _Phineas said, Beatrice obeyed and deployed two small orbs that projected holograms of her father and step-uncle.

"Hey... your those suited guys from when we arrived," G'reet said groggily from pain.

_"Yes... and the creators of the Silver Automaton,"_ Ferb said.

_"See, since you invaded, and mortally wounded my daughter. Ferb and I have been working on a plan to not only drive you off of Earth. But to keep you from ever coming back."_ Phineas said.

"And what... what can a primitive naked ape like you. Could you possibly do to make that happen?" Vo-Kaa said.

_"We have friends in the galaxy... some of whom have some pull with the Galactic Council,"_ Ferb said.

"Excuse you?" Vo-Kaa said in disbelief.

_"It's rather long and complicated. But in short, we hacked into your ship's computer, did extensive research on your species culture... and on certain policy's that would work in our favor."_ Phineas explained.

"Hey!... that's... that's cheating!" G'reet said indignantly.

_"So's using advanced psychic powers and armies of lizard creatures to conquer a comparatively primitive planet... didn't stop any of you poo-flinging wankers now did it?"_ Ferb said, seething with rage.

_"Point is, you've broken a lot of the Galactic Council's rules. That and I doubt that the High King of Sym would take kindly to his close relatives losing to a mere robot... and with the Galactic Council aware of your, frankly absurd crimes against humanity. He'll have no choice but to side with any judgment's they make. And who do you think he'd blame for his troubles?"_ Phineas said with an uncharacteristic coldness.

"But... why?" Vo-Kaa asked in disbelief.

_"At this point, it'd be easier to ask 'why not'? But after everything you and your people have done to our homeworld... I want you to live with the shame of failing to prove your manhood. That you were beaten back, not by legions of armies. But by two men, willing to go the distance to protect their world and everything they love."_ Phineas explained.

_"To paraphrase Isoroku Yamamoto from the movie Tora! Tora! Tora!. All you have done is awaken a sleeping giant and filled it with a terrible resolve."_ Ferb said, also uncharacteristically cold.

_"This is what we Humans call a 'cruel mercy'... we're sparring you only to make you suffer further,"_ Phineas said. _"And don't forget... don't mess with Earth... or the Flynn-Fletcher family."_

XXXX

A year later, after the Sym'ian defeat. Beatrice was lounging on the back porch in a swimsuit and drinking an ice tea. Humming to herself as she tanned herself... it did nothing to change the coloration of her metal-colored skin in the least. But she enjoyed the sensation of the sun all the same.

"Bea! It's come in!" Her mother said Beatrice wasted no time in seeing what the big deal was. "The first comic books of the Silver Automaton have arrived!" She said as she gave a copy to Beatrice.

Beatrice looked through the comic... and was unimpressed. "Most of this didn't happen. I mean the Silver Automaton was my HUMAN brain put into a robotic shell, and it wasn't just G'reet and Vo-Kaa that trashed so much of the Earth. And the Cya-Naa's were present throughout the entire Occupation, not just for the climactic battle, they weren't even at the-"

"Beatrice, it's a comic book." Isabella interrupted. "They had to condense something to fit the story into one book. And besides, most of this is misinformation your father gave to the publisher to keep your identity a secret."

"Fair enough... the art's palatable at least," Beatrice said. "And if it means I can at least keep a private life, then I suppose it's worth the secrecy." She agreed. "I just hope that when they get to my dismantling of L. O. V. E. M. U. F. F. I. N. they'll treat it with some kind of respect." Then Perry the Platypus arrived. "Oh, there you are Perry. How's retirement treating my favorite semi-aquatic mammal?"

"I'm the only semi-aquatic mammal you know personally," Perry said. "I'm just glad that Phineas and Ferb gave your new body the ability to translate animal noises into speech. Like that Animal Translator, they made when they were kids."

"And you're terrible at exposition," Isabella said.

"Sorry... I'm just so used to Heinz talking." Perry apologized. "On the subject at hand, did a box come for me?" Perry asked.

"Yeah, the first issue of your secret agent comic came in," Isabella said as she gave a box to Perry.

He wasted no time in opening it and finding the comic. "Why am I colored brown?!" Perry said indignantly as he looked at the cover.

"So you WANT to chance nerds coming around to invade your personal space?" Beatrice said sardonically. "Because I already had this same sort of conversation with mom."

"Fair enough." Perry conceded.

"Why are you teal anyway?" Beatrice asked.

"I'm part of an extremely rare subspecies of u platypus," Perry explained. "But that's a long story there, and I just want to enjoy my retirement with my favorite... well I like you more then Bethany if I'm completely honest. Your hands aren't sticky when you pet me." He said as Beatrice took him up and went to the back porch. They then spent the rest of the day reading their respective debut comics.

"It's kind of annoying that they got my dad's head wrong," Beatrice noted.

"Agreed, I mean I could get triangle right! His head isn't a pyramid for crying out loud!" Perry complained.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****So here's something, while I was writing about Beatrice's first official adventure as her Silver Automaton identity. I got the idea, that rather than just leave it at a vague outline of events. I'd actually explore the whole event in better detail.**

**And here is some trivia: The Original Silver Automaton suit was based on the Grey Knights from Warhammer 40,000... that was the wargame Ferb was referring to. And the Sym'ians are meant to be parodies of the Saiyans from Dragon Ball.**

**Anyway, the character Beatrice Flynn belongs to: sketcherida Not me.**


	2. LOVEMUFFIN's going Down!

In the direct aftermath of the Sym'ian occupation of Earth. The alien monkey's were forced to give all of there civilizations technology, and the genome of there Cya-Naa slaves to humanity as reperations for the damages they caused to Earth and it's people.

Phineas, with the help of his step-brother Ferb, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz officially going by the name 'Proffessor Time' now. Used the Sym'ian technology to start up a technology firm, setting out to fix the mess the Sym'ians left of there homeworld.

One day, Beatrice. Phineas's robot daughter entered the main PFD Technologies labratory. "Dad! Have you heard?"

"Heard what Bea?" Phineas asked.

"In a word, THIS!" Beatrice said as she displayed a hologram. "Some mad scientists got there hands on some of the Sym'ian tech!" The hologram showed the mad scientist comunity of Danville developing Sym'ian like machines and devices.

"Oh boy... I did not think of that one." Heinz said sheepishly.

"Great Uncle Heinz, you know these people?" Beatrice asked.

"Not all of them, but I recognize a few of them." Heinz said. "There all members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

"That's disgusting!" Beatrice said flabergasted.

"What? It's an anigram for. League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness. It's just a league of evil scientists that menace the Tri-State Area... except for those few times were Rodney wanted to take over the world. Using MY -Inators to do it, and taking all the credit for MY work." Heinz explained at length.

"So... you don't know what a uh... forget about it." Beatrice said. "My point is, I've tapped into hidden cameras around the Tri-State Area, and beyond! And these weirdo's are building doomsday devices with Sym'ian tech!"

"And OWCA isn't doing anything?" Phineas said. "I'm really hoping there's a good reason for that."

"Unfortunatly, we don't have the time to help." Ferb said.

Then without warning, Norm the Robot Man crashed through a wall. "Dr. D! I found that paper towel you wanted." He said in his normal chipper tone as he held alooft a single paper towel.

"It's to late for that Norm. The coffee stain set in." Heinz said in resignation. "Guys, our next big project is going to be upgrading Norm."

"I've been saying that since I saw Norm's schematics." Ferb said to himself.

"Look, what I'm getting at dad. Is that I want to deal with these cretins!" Beatrice said as she enlarged the holofraphic feeds.

"Wait Beatrice. Why are you showing imagery of Rodney modifying my girlfriend Chloe?" Norm asked.

Beatrice looked at what her robotic uncle was talking about. "Uh... that's probably because that's what's happening. He's modifying her for some sort of evil shceme for, at most world domination." She said frankly.

Then a tear formed in one of his eyes. "No! Not Chloe! She is an innocent metalic flower! Forbiding her from seeing me is one thing! But Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein has crossed the line for me personally!" He said angrilly, while his chipper tone didn't change in the least. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. must be destroyed! For good!"

"All in favor of the two robots taking out... L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." Beatrice cringed. "Say aye!"

"Aye! I never liked Rodney, even before that whole thing around my Shift-The-Earth's-Position-Further-Away-From-The-Sun-Inator." Heinz said.

"I'll defer to my father-in-law on this matter. Aye." Ferb said.

Phineas looked unnerved. "Uh... Bea. After what happened to you when the Sym'ian's destroyed your original body. I don't want to risk that happening agian."

"Dad, it's just some crazy weirdoes with an acumen for science and little if any moral scrupals. What danger could they really pose compared to the Sym'ian's?" Beatrice asked in disbelief. "And besides, I'm still cooped up at home! And I want to make a difference."

"Even after having your body disintigrated down to your endoskeleton, and getting stuck in the OWCA supercomputer for almost three months?" Phineas said.

"Yes! I have all these powers, and once agian I'm suck at home. And apparently I need to complete my YSI training to be offically recognized as a super hero, but I don't want to go back because my friends are gone!" Beatrice ranted. "And-"

"Bea... you have my blessing to go and save the world... agian." Phineas said reluctantly as he raised his hand. "Aye."

The two robots then left. "Seriously, what's so gross about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.?" Ferb then whispered into his father-in-laws ear. "Oh... ohhhh... OH!" He said as realization dawned on him. "How did I not know that back then? Honestly, I-I made up the full name first without even thinking of the acronym! It's insane that nobody told me this before now!"

XXXX

Beatrice and Norm arrived at the home of Rodney. "Are you certain that armor is nessisary?" Norm asked as Beatrice donned her armor, the same suit that allowed her to defeat and drive of the Sym'ian's.

"It might be overkill." Beatrice said as she donned the helmet. "But I'd rather not chance that Rodney might recognize me. Or in anyway risk attention from the Superhero's Union. What about you?"

"What about me?" Norm asked.

"Do you have anyway to defend yourself?" Beatrice asked.

"I do actually." Norm said, he then displayed his impressive weapons systems. "I made them all myself years ago."

"Well... you could probably solo this... let's get going." Beatrice said, she and Norm then broke into the lab of Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein.

"Norm? And... whose your silver compatriot?" Rodney asked, unphased by the giant robots.

"I am sorry, but we're not here for a social visit!" Norm said.

"You have acquired acess to Sym'ian technology. And through my acess to the OWCA security network, I know that you have been modifying your robot Chloe into a warmachine!" Beatrice said as she pointed her glaive at Rodney.

"And that's why I'm here!" Norm said.

"Well your going to have to wait." Rodney said. "Even for an evil scientist of my calibur. The Sym'ian technology has proven much more complicated then I initially believed." He said in annoyance as he pressed a button on a computer console. "Honestly, you'd think they way those Sym'ian Princes acted, this would be childsplay. Regardless, while I finish my work. I'll leave you with my Cya-Naa clones." He said as the lizard like Cya-Naa's crawled out of openings in the ceiling. "I'll finish my modifications and then you'll REALLY be in trouble, toot-aloo!"

"Well this is harly fair... even without the armor I could crush these aliens like bugs." Beatrice said as she crushed one Cya-Naa under her foot. "Litterally."

"Yes! But they have strength of numbers!" Norm noted as the Cya-Naa quickly dogpiled the two robots.

The fight was intence, but the two of them managed to destroy the Cya-Naa's. "Now, we got to get to Chloe!" They then ran to where Chloe was being modified.

"Get away from my girlfriend Rodney!" Norm said angrily as he pointed his weapons at Rodney.

"You foolish bucket of bolts! If I don't finish this now, then the mind wipe won't finish!" Rodney said in a panic.

Beatrice wasted no time in destroying the equipment that Rodney was using for the mind wipe. "And boom goes the dynamite. Enjoy these last few moments of freedom... they'll be your last. Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein... no wonder everyone just calls you Rodney."

"Curse you Norm! And your silver automaton companion!" Rodney proclaimed melodramatically.

"Tell that to the judge Rodney!" Norm said spitefully. He then went over to Chloe and looked her over. "Where is the on button? Where is the on button!?"

Beatrice then opened a compartment on Chloe, the revealed her on/off switch. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Oh boy! Would I ever!" Norm said as he flipped the switch.

Chloe then came online. "Norm? Is that you?"

"The one and only!" Norm said as he helped Chloe to her feet.

"And who is your friend Norm?" Chloe asked.

"Just someone who couldn't sit by while innocents suffer. Is there anything else that Rodney did to you before we got here?" Beatrice said.

"My creator gave me multiple weapons systems derived from Sym'ian technology." Chloe said, she then activated the weapons in question.

"And now we match!" Norm said as he showed off his weapons. "Let's elope!" Norm and Chloe then flew through the ceiling.

"Ah, robot love... and they say it can't happen between robots." Beatrice said to herself, she then noticed Rodney escaping. "Oh no you don't!" She then launched a net at Rodney. "Okay... your going to tell me everything you know about... L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." She cringed.

"I know right?" Rodney said in agreement. "I would have said something when Heinz Doofenshmirtz came up with the name. But, he was frustrated when Dr. Bloodpudding questioned how silly it sounded. Plus there was the issue about Norm's potato salad-"

"You will not speak ill of Norm's potato salad! Now you can tell me what I want to know. Or we can see if your health insurance covers 'diliberate and willful injury by a robot'."

XXXX

Several hours latter at home, Beatrice was being looked over by a concerned Phineas. "For the last time dad, I'm fine! The Cya-Naa's didn't even dent my armor." She said as Phineas fretted.

"I know, but I won't forgive myself for any damages to my little girl!" Phineas said as he examend her limbs.

"Really, I'm fine!... which reminds me of something. When Norm and I foiled Rodney... he called me a 'silver automaton'." Beatrice said as Phineas looked over her knee cap. "That's what I think my superhero identity will be. The Silver Automaton!... I think it has a nice ring to it."

"But wouldn't you get in trouble with the Superhero Union?" Phineas said.

"That's the idea, they won't know. They would need to know my true identity... and with that. I can save, the entire world!" Beatrice said grandly.

"Well you can't do that alone!" Phineas said. "I mean we'd need to set up some kind of-"

"Dad, you, Uncle Ferb and Uncle Heinz run a multi-billion dolar tech company between the three of you." Beatrice pointed out. "I'm sure you can figure something out. Of course for now... I think I'll handle the Danvile chapter, of the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness."

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"For one thing, there closest." Beatrice pointed out. "And if there anything like that pushover Rodney, it'll be a peice of cake anyway."

"Or, they could prepare for you." Phineas said in concern.

"Dad!" Beatrice yelled. "If animals wearing fedora's could handle these jerks. I'm pretty sure I could put them all in there place, and much more effectivly then they ever did!" She said in irritation with her father.

"He's right to be afraid for you." A voice with an Austrailian accent said.

"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas said. "It's a good thing I gave Bea the ability to passivly translate animals."

"Yeah, it's good to finally talk with everyone I know who doesn't work for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym." Perry said. "Now listen Bea. Cause I'll only say this once. As harmless as these coots might be at face value. They are dangerous. Take Heinz for example, one day he'd do something stupid and inoffensive, like learn whale song just to insult a random Humpback over a petty grudge" He explained, and he sighed. "The next day, he'll create a device that mutates him into a monster. Just through the power of his traumatic memories... and believe me, I know pretty much everything that made him the looney drongo we all know and love."

"Well, he just felt obligated to make something worthwhile for himself despite his painful life." Beatrice said.

"Yes... not all of these buffoons work the same way. Some are genuianly evil. And won't hesitate to kill you, or worse try to reprogram you for there own insidious ends." Perry advised. "While I agree with your sentiment that would be impossible in more ways then one. It would irrisponcible to NOT worry about you." He said.

Beatrice then sighed in resignation. "Dad... if it'll put your mind at ease. I'll let you make whatever modifications you feel nessisary to give me."

XXXX

A year latter, Beatrice was sitting down beside her father as they sat down at a table. At the table were lawyers, and the super heroes Gladius and Professor Calvariam. "I pressume you already know why I called you." The pickled head of Prof. Calvariam said.

"Yes, your irate that I created a super hero without asking you." Phineas said calmly. "And the Beak suits... but I would like to point out, that while the Sym'ian's were ravaging Earth. You, were nowhere to be seen!"

"Yeah... I for one. Am not proud of that." Gladius said shamefully. "We were at a conference on a moon. And we didn't even know about any alien invasion untill we got back."

"Point is." Beatrice said as she stood up. "We're not going to submit the Silver Automaton to your authority. In any way, shape, or form." She said authoritativly. "Mainly because of how inneffectioual the superhero comunity was during the Sym'ian Occupation, and no. I don't care if you were all out on some moon somehwere in space. My father and uncle risked there lives when the aliens made planet fall, and I was almost killed trying to save them!" She said angrily.

"I agree with my daughter." Phineas said. "When the world needed you most. You were nowhere to be found. We had to do something to drive them off before they could have gotten the chance to kill us all through there over indulgances."

"Yet the Earth was intact when we returned." Professor Calvariam said dissmissivly.

"Just because Earth was phyisically intact. Does not mean it's people were!" Beatrice said irately. "And you... you have the gaul to accuse us of wrong doing. Just because we weren't paying you people, to be part of your glorified club!"

"Which brings me to the elephant in the room... where is the Silver Automaton?" Professor Calvariam asked, unaware that technically, the robot super hero was already in the room.

Phineas then hastily pressed a button on his phone, and the armor burst through a wall. "There, the Silver Automaton."

"This unit has responded to command." The armor said.

"He's just a mindless robot... or is that the issue? You want a new robot in the YSI to replace me?" Beatrice said accusingly. "You just saw me as property in the first place, didn't you?... DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Oh sure, lump me in with him why don't you!" Gladius said defensivly.

"Look, I'm not paying the Superhero's Union a dime for doing there jobs for them, and that's final." Phineas said.

"And as for you." Beatrice said, sticking her hand into Prof. Calvariam's jar. "We're going to keep a very, VERY. Close eye on you mister. One more instance of dropping the ball like this... and I'll be all over you like Uncle Ferb on a Haggis." She then booped him on the nose.

"We'll met agian Ms. Flynn, of that I'm certain." Prof. Calvariam said.

Latter on as Phineas and Beatrice readied to go home with the Silver Automaton armor. Gladius jumped from a window, and ran up to them. "Kid, if it means anything. I agree, the Prof. was completly out of line."

"In what way was he in line? If ever?" Beatrice asked.

"Dismissing what happened while we were away. Insisting that you could only be a hero by paying membership fees... badgering you with e-mails, offering to take you back into the YSI despite what happened on to your team. Not to mention not beliving a word of your report about the aliens from the future." Gladius apologized.

Beatrice was taken aback, not expecting the ancient Roman soildier to show humility. "Oh... well apology excepted. Your definately going to remain on our Christmas Card list."

"Thank you... and confidentially. I know your the Silver Automaton." Gladius said frankly. "But don't worry, I don't think the Prof. suspects anything. I won't breath a word about it."

"I see..." Phineas said warily. "Well we need to be going... do you want to come to dinner?"

"Well," Gladius said as he got into the car. "If you insist."

"Back. Seat. With the armor." Beatrice said in annoyance, Gladius went into the backseat of the car, and it drove off for the Flynn home.


	3. The Voyages of Stellar Imperium Part 1

One day at the Earth's scanner array, one constructed to give the people of Earth a heads up if aliens ever attempted to invade the planet, again.

Beatrice, wearing her Silver Automaton armor was present. **"Are you the supervisor of this installation?"** Beatrice asked of an elderly man.

"Yes, thank goodness you came on such short notice." The supervisor said.

**"I had... nothing better to do."** She said in resignation. **"Anyway, what is the nature of this alien vessel?"**

"Well... it's just hanging around the Jovian moons." The supervisor said as he pointed at a display monitor. "But it's huge... at least as big as a skyscraper. If that thing decides to invade, we need to be ready!"

**"You want me to perform reconnaissance, and inspect the ship and assess if the ship is a threat to Earth. Is this assumption correct?"** Beatrice asked.

"Yes... I mean, if you could survive those Sym'ian's. Then this ship should be a cakewalk for you... at least I hope so." The supervisor said. "I mean I wouldn't want young Mr. Flynn to have to make another robot after loosing-"

**"I will be leaving shortly for this vessel."** Beatrice interrupted. A few days later, she was onboard of a shuttlecraft. "Cricket, are we there-"

_"For the one-hundredth time. We are not within range of the UFO."_ Cricket said. _"We will be at the vessel within a few minutes. Why haven't you been using your ETA indicator?"_

"And for the one-hundredth time, knowing the exact time doesn't make the waiting any easier," Beatrice said, a few minutes later her shuttle arrived within sight of the UFO, and she got into her Silver Automaton armor. And went out into the cold vacuum of space. "Cricket... how big is that thing?"

_"Scanning... it is roughly two-thousand seven-hundred and fifty feet from bow to stern,"_ Cricket said. Beatrice then rocketed towards the ship.

"Let's see if anyone is home, shall we?" Beatrice arrived at the ship. And magnetized her boots to the hull. "Can you see if anyone is home?"

_"Already in progress... error. The ship's systems are blocking my scans. Warning: The ship is scanning us! Unable to block scans!"_ Cricket said.

"What are they scanning?" Beatrice asked in rising concern.

_"Us! Warning: detecting a tractor beam ensnaring us!"_ Then Beatrice was taken into a shuttle bay of some kind. In it, she saw two distinct-looking robots.

"We see the Earth-born robot." A teal-colored robot that vaguely resembled a feminine humanoid form with a single eye and a feminine voice said.

"Declaration: This being could be a threat. Redying armament." An orange humanoid robot said, pointing a gun at Beatrice as she was bringing brought in.

"Uh... Cricket? Any idea's on how to approach this?" Beatrice asked.

_"Just do not give them a reason to attack,"_ Cricket advised.

Eventually, the tractor beam lowered her down. "Demand: State your intentions." The orange robot said.

**"I intend to protect the Earth from hostile aliens,"** Beatrice said. **"Do you have hostile intentions towards the peoples of Earth? Or it's protectorate, Mars?"**

**"Do not concern yourself..."** A booming voice said. **"We are not here to harm your homeworld, you have my word that this claim is the truth... Beatrice Flynn."**

"Cricket... this thing accessed my memories, didn't it?" Beatrice asked of her AI companion.

_"That would seem to be the case,"_ Cricket answered.

The orange robot then started to chuckle. "Qu-Query: Your name... your name is Beatrice Flynn?!" He then started to laugh. "Y-You... you're the robot that drove of the Sym'ian Princes?!" He then fell onto the floor, laughing.

"I apologize for H4-K7's behavior... he has been speculating non-stop as to who you are. That and his personality is... irreverent and insufferable at times. My designation is A'dara." The blue robot cyclops said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Beatrice then reluctantly removed her helmet. "My question still stands. Do you, or do you not have hostile intentions towards the inhabitants of the Sol system?" She said commandingly.

**"No... we have no ambitions of conquest or harm towards the organic inhabitants of this star system."** The booming voice said.

"And you are? Are you another robot, or an AI?" Beatrice asked.

The voice just laughed. **"I am so much more than a simple robot, or disembodied AI. I am Stellar Imperium. Marshal of the Starburst Legion! Champion of Cy'tar! A veteran of the War of the Broken Empire, and the War of Flesh and Metal!"**

"That so?" Beatrice said, unimpressed by Stellar Imperium's titles. "Quite an impressive resume for someone who isn't here to cause mischief."

**"Uh..."** Stellar Imperium was bewildered by this young gynoids behavior. **"Look. We just heard that Prince's G'reet and Va-Kaa had been driven off from your planet, by a being they called the 'Silver Automaton'."**

"Sorry, but I don't give autographs for free," Beatrice said.

"Our visit is not just to meet you. And will you stop laughing H4-K7?" A'dara said as she activated a pair of flaming swords from her hands and warmed up a laser from her head.

H4-K7 then stood up. "Apology: I just... the bot that sent two Sym'ian Princes running for the solar winds. Is a gynoid child... named Beatrice."

"Well, at least it's an actual name, H4-K7," Beatrice said proudly.

"Counter Argument: Yeah?... well... shut up!" H4-K7 said pathetically.

**"A fair point in your favor. But to give you a more simple answer... I, Stellar Imperium, AM, this ship."** Stellar Imperium said. **"Since my people, the Cy'tarians were driven from this galaxy in the War of Flesh and Metal. I have wondered across the universe. Exploring the wonders of creation... though, in recent decades, I've taken to inviting robots I find interesting to join me in my adventures." **Stellar Imperium said. **"And... I believe that any robot that can stand toe to toe with not one, but two Princes of that debased, yet powerful race. Would be more than welcome onboard."**

Beatrice looked incredulous. "Big guy... I only came out here to figure out what this ship was doing. That's it. I never heard of you, or any of... this before now. I have a family on Earth. And, this is the point. I have obligations to PROTECT the Earth from internal, and external threats." She explained.

**"I know... well I won't force you to-"**

"Although I'm certain my family would love to meet you." Beatrice interrupted. "Maybe... maybe if you could open a comlink to my dad. We could arrange something." She said innocently. "I'd do it myself. But I only have communication coverage on Mars, and the other inner planets of the system."

**"Well... that might be half-way interesting. It would be a pleasure to meet such a talented scientist. I'll do you one better kid. I'll get to Earth."** Stellar Imperium said, the ship then rocked. **"And we're here, over the third planet in this system."**

"Thank you." Beatrice then lowered her visor and spoke to her father. And, several days later. Phineas stood on the bridge of the giant starship, along with his step-brother Ferb.

"Wow!... Bea, this is... I can't even." Phineas said in awe.

"Just take deep breaths," Ferb said to his American born sibling.

**"It is a pleasure to meet such renowned scientists. Especially considering your craftsmanship on young Beatrice."** Stellar Imperium said.

"Well... it took a lot of different methods to get the desired results," Phineas said.

**"I see... I saw quite a lot from her memory banks."** Stellar Imperium said.

Phineas and Ferb then looked at each other as the atmosphere turned cold. "Could you turn up the temperature a little? It is quite cold." Ferb asked.

**"Oh, I'm sorry. I normally don't have organic guests."** Stellar Imperium said sheepishly.

"Thanks," Phineas said. "But back to Bea's memory banks... what did you see?"

**"I saw several files marked, [REDACTED]... I was curious, so I accessed, and analyzed these blocked memories."** Stellar Imperium explained.

Phineas groaned. "Look... it was an ordeal for all of us. Beauregard snapped and wanted to take over the world. Beatrice didn't want to fight him, Ferb and I couldn't do it alone. So I... deactivated her emotions and free will so that she would help us contain him." He explained hastily.

**"I saw... while I agree that organic life should have the right to self-determination, and not be subjugated even with good intentions... I do NOT, however, condone this specific sort of thing. Or to keep the entire matter a secret like this."** Stellar Imperium said disparagingly. **"You should not have done this. You should not have subverted your daughter's free will and emotions!"**

"I know..." Phineas said with regret. "But listen, when you have to deal with emotionally unstable robots that effectively the minds of teenagers. You give me advice on how to handle one of them going off the rails and try to take over the world with there own robot army." He added.

**"A fair point... even with all my eons behind me I've never encountered something that specific. But still. You could have done something else, anything else to settle this without violating her rights."** Stellar Imperium said.

"To be fair, everyone involved was not only caught off-guard," Ferb said. "And besides, Beatrice said herself that her reaction to all of this would be extreme... and went into horrifying detail as what exactly she would do if she had her emotions and free will activated." He then cringed at the memory.

**"Another fair point... look. At some point she will learn about all this, I won't tell her. But you, her creator should tell her the truth at some point... if not you, then she might learn it from someone else. Including Beauregard himself, if he were to somehow be reactivated in any meaningful way."** Stellar Imperium went on. **"But... I'm sorry that I've been going on about this. This matter has been bothering me since I learned of it. What I want to talk to you about... is the possibility of Beatrice joining my crew."**

"And why would I allow that?" Phineas asked. "She has responsibilities on Earth, a family, not to mention we're only now starting to recover from the Sym'ian Occupation." He said emphatically. "Put simply, we need every hand one deck to keep things afloat here!"

Ferb then cleared his throat. "You know... we could make more-"

"For the last time, no!" Phineas objected. "It could be years before I'm emotionally ready to make more BEA-Droid's... and even then, I'd probably only do it for money."

**"I... I propose a compromise."** Stellar Imperium said. **"See, I house production facilities onboard to create robots. Not sapient like your daughter, or A'dara and H4-K7. There essentially mindless drones that I use to maintain security, or to directly interact with beings on a more personal level... in that I'm several stories tall, and that would make direct conversation awkward with most being. My point being, I will provide that technology to you. In exchange, I would ask your permission that Beatrice joins me in exploring this galaxy."** He offered.

"Why are you so eager to have Beatrice even come along with you?!" Phineas snapped.

The bridge was silent. **"That... is not a simple story to tell. Suffice it to say, my people... the Cy'tarian's, used to inhabit this galaxy. But then the war happened between us... and the Fellowship."**

"The same aliens that Beatrice encountered when she ran away from home, and on her first mission with the Young Superhero Initiative?" Phineas asked.

**"The very same... and in this war. The War of Flesh and Metal... my people lost. The Fellowship drove my people out, and forbade us from ever returning... except for one... me."** Stellar Imperium said somberly. **"In the treaty, it was agreed that only one Cy'tarian would remain. A Colossus, to be exact. To help the Fellowship in maintaining peace in this galaxy... but in the millennia since that terrible war. Not much has happened. At least, not anything that would require a Colossus. And most of those that would. Were settled before I could get into position to help... so I've taken to traveling around the galaxy. Just... exploring, and adventuring."**

"Okay..." Phineas said, calming down. "But why other robots?"

**"For one thing... they don't age. So as it stands, there the only practical companions I can have. Even the most long-lived of organic races would grow bored... and grow old... and then die."** Stellar Imperium explained. **"But robots, with the right maintenance can potentially last for eons... but back to the subject at hand. I've only heard about how great of a warrior your daughter is... and after viewing her memory files I know her to be that and more. A great warrior and fighter... but cripplingly lonely."**

"Yeah..." Phineas said sheepishly. "I've been trying to get her into the school system since the whole YSL thing didn't work out for her... not to mention her insecurities regarding being a sapient robot in a largely organic society."

**"Not the first time I've seen such things. My point being, we can provide Beatrice with the sort of companionship she desperately needs... there will be danger. But really, that goes without saying. But I'm certain that Beatrice would prefer wandering around the galaxy then languishing on Earth. Dealing with the occasional petty criminal."**

Several days later. Beatrice was getting ready on her big adventure. "Now remember to keep in contact with us as much as possible," Isabella said with motherly concern.

"I'll regularly keep up my hygiene, I know mom," Beatrice said. "Stellar Imperium has working bathrooms... although he did seem unsure about whether they were usable or not." She said as the mother and daughter hugged each other.

Meanwhile, Phineas was talking privately with Stellar Imperium. **"-and yes, I will teleport Beatrice directly to you when she suffers from catastrophic damages."** Stellar Imperium said in exasperation.

"It's nothing personal, but I don't trust anyone but me, and Ferb to address Bea's injuries," Phineas said. "And with the tech, we've exchanged that will be a reality. We get the automated robot production, and you get the teleporter."

**"I'm still amazed that you invented such technology from scratch at such a young age. Was it able to do this back then?"** Stellar Imperium asked.

"No, but I haven't been idle since then. Ferb and I do tend to tinker on days when we can't think of anything new to do." Phineas said. "Though this does take a few days to warm up properly, but that should be more than enough time to address any injuries that Bea will inevitably get. Now I've got to see my special girl off." He then left the bridge and met up with his wife and Beatrice.

What he saw was amusing to him, as Isabella looked through Beatrice's suitcase. "Okay, you have enough changes of clothes to last for at least a month without needing to do laundry. And enough toothpaste to last you-"

"Mom, at this rate I'll never leave," Beatrice said, trying and failing to suppress her laughter.

"Can you blame her?" Phineas said wistfully. "Our special little girl is going out into that great big universe out there on her adventure... I'd be right there beside ya' if I didn't have responsibilities here on Earth." He said as he hugged his wife and daughter.

"I'll miss you guys," Beatrice said, and several hours later. Stellar Imperium left the solar system, Beatrice found her bedroom for the journey. Then found A'dara and H4-K7, playing some manner of an alien chess game. "So... we're going to be onboard for a while. And I imagine that Stellar Imperium has told you all of the important details about me... but I'd like to know more about you."

"Very well," A'dara said.

"Complaint: Must we?" H4-K7 complained.

"So is it a glitch in your programming that you announce what you mean what you say? Or is that a feature?" Beatrice said.

"I shall go first." A'dara offered. "I was created on the planet Polythema. A wasteland planet inhabited by, compared to the civilizations of the greater galaxy. Primitive one-eyed humanoids that referred to themselves as the Oculaman."

**"Don't sell your creators short."** Stellar Imperium spoke up. **"Granted... they DID destroy there civilization in nuclear war centuries ago, sending them into a Nuclear Dark Age that they've yet to get themselves out of... and what developments have made are sporadic and scattered... but that doesn't change the fact that they've survived for so long,"**

"Wait, what?" Beatrice said, blindsided by the mention of nuclear war.

"Yes... I fought alongside a rising warlord in a small region of Polythema, he helped me avenge my creator. After that, I helped him, and a close band of warriors secure a bastion of civilization... but that was at least a century ago. Since he died of old age, I took to wandering Polythema until Stellar Imperium came. After helping us save the planet from being overrun by mutants, I joined up with him." A'dara explained.

"And what about you?" Beatrice said to H4-K7.

H4-K7 just groaned. "Frustrated explanation: I honestly don't remember much." He said. "I know that I was created by a warlord. But after he was defeated, I just... drifted across the galaxy. Exposition: After my creator, I was in the service of, in order. A soldier with delusions of grandeur. Her commanding officer. A crime lord. A politician. A corporate lackey. Statement: The only reason I even remember that haze is because of Stellar Imperium's repairs.

**"And let me tell you something... it was not easy figuring out how to repair him. Seriously, most if not all of the internal components were discontinued long ago, the lengths I went to find those bits and pieces for my duplicators were frankly ridiculous."** Stellar Imperium said. **"But his skills with laser guns and other hand-held weapons are impressive."**

"And what about you A'dara, what do your weapons look like?" Beatrice asked.

"My main combat focus is melee. Though I also possess a powerful laser beam in my head module." A'dara said. "Also, Polytheman robot technology, at least in the Eastern Commonwealth. Allowed for robots like myself to be highly customizable. Unfortunately, General S'vire kept the locations where those particular mods secret. Even from his closest associates." A'dara said. "I liked that time I was, essentially a tank with legs... the destruction I caused." She said wistfully. "Still, I find this form and my weapons compliment sufficient. Now, where were we?" A'dara then pressed a button on her console, causing a horrific monster to destroy another one. "Checkmate."

"Statement: Big deal, this is the first time you've won this game," H4-K7 said dismissively.

Beatrice just giggled, despite looking almost nothing like Human beings, and being of alien construction, their behavior was. For lack of a better word, Human. Then unexpectedly she slipped, lost her balance, and fell onto her left. "OW!" She cried out as her hand started to swell up around the wrist and thumb.

She then teleported into the Flynn home basement. "Seriously?" Phineas said in disbelief. "It hasn't even been a full day yet."

"I don't even know what I slipped on- what the heck is that?" Beatrice said, noticing what her father and Step-Uncle Ferb were working on. It looked like a large bronze colored suit of power armor, not unlike her Silver Automaton armor. Except that this looked far more sinister, with horn-like protrusions coming up from the helmet. Not to mention that there were coiling wires going up and down the suit, and for some reason, there was what looked like Tesla coils bolted onto it. Not to mention the glowing blood-red eyes.

"Oh, well Ferb and I figured that with you on your adventure's. Earth would need a substitute robot superhero to protect it" Phineas reasoned. "So Ferb and I got to work on Talos."

"He's not quite ready for active duty yet," Ferb said.

"Okay..." Beatrice awkwardly. "Can I just get a new hand? I... jammed my thumb, and sprained my wrist." She said as she removed her left hand.

"Wow... I was honestly expecting you to be teleported back in tatters." Phineas said bluntly.

"With dad skills like that, it's an honest wonder that she's in therapy," Ferb said sardonically.

Phineas took no notice and gave his daughter a new left hand. "Try not to hurt yourself like that again any time soon."

"Thanks, dad." Beatrice gave her father a light kiss on the cheek. She then teleported back to Stellar Imperium. "All seriousness though, what did I even slip on?"

**"Blame my drones. Sometimes when they clean they make the floor too slick for most lifeforms to properly use without falling over... though I'm not sure that a sprained hand would have been grounds for teleportation."**

"Well, thankfully my dad keeps spare parts in case I damage them. Anyway, where are we going to go?" Beatrice asked.

**"Well, actually we just kind of wander around... right up until we find something interesting."** Stellar Imperium said. **"Point is... we didn't have any plans after meeting up with you."**

Beatrice just sighed and sat down with the other robots. "Does this thing allow more than two players?"


	4. The Voyages of Stellar Imperium Part 2

As time went on, Beatrice had gotten used to being onboard an alien starship that could transform into a robot that was about the same scale of a city skyline back on Earth.

In the weeks since she boarded Stellar Imperium. She had gotten her bearings around the interior of her Cy'tarian host. Including all of his internal systems... the bad news was that nothing particularly exciting had happened. "Sweat glory am I bored!" Beatrice complained.

"We're sorry, thanks to the Galactic Council some of the larger scale adventures we can perform are not possible," A'dara said sympathetically. "You just have to be patient."

"Agreement: As much as I would love to see some action. I would prefer NOT to start something just to relieve the boredom... again." H4-K7 said.

"Well, I was expecting an adventure that wasn't on Earth!" Beatrice complained. "At this point, I would gladly go back home."

**"Wait... I believe I have an idea."** Stellar Imperium spoke up.

"What do you have in mind?" A'dara asked.

**"It's something I use to keep in contact with my people while they're in the Andromeda Galaxy."** This piqued Beatrice's curiosity.

"Really? What exactly is it?" She asked.

**"Well, first you'd have to enter my data-network server."** Stellar Imperium said.

Beatrice looked apprehensive at this. "Oh... I've never entered another bots D-NS before. I mean I've entered the Internet... but that was more than a little harrowing."

**"Calm yourself, Beatrice. I keep my server nice and tidy."** Stellar Imperium said.

"I... all right, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Beatrice said nervously. She then sat down in a lotus position with her legs crossed. "Okay... if this is anything like entering the net. It shouldn't be too hard." She said as she closed her eyes. Bea then took a deep breath... and opened her eyes to find herself in a sort of wireframe environment. "Well... this is kind of underwhelming."

"Well, what were you expecting?" Stellar Imperium asked.

"Well something a bit more grand and clean and- wait? Stellar Imperium is that you?" Beatrice said in surprise.

"Yes, here I can talk in a more... normal tone of voice." Stellar Imperium said as he manifested in his robotic form. Only about the size as a human being.

"I guess that makes sense," Beatrice said. "So what's this about contacting the Andromeda Galaxy?"

"Just give me a moment." Stellar Imperium said as he pulled up a menu. "It takes a little while to make contact with the server so far from Andromeda." Eventually, a screen appeared.

"Uh... Legends of G'wiber: Online?" Beatrice said in confusion. "This sounds like an MMO."

"It is... in fact, this game predates any other in the known universe." Stellar Imperium said with pride. "Just follow me." He then walked into the screen.

Beatrice followed suit. "So... what exactly is this game?" She said as she stepped into a strange alien forest.

"That is a long and complicated story." Stellar Imperium said. "But millennia ago. An alien race called the Jaal created this game, based on there distant myths and legends. And since then it's become THE video game." He explained.

"Really? So what are we looking at? Questing through lost tombs and deep caves? Slaying monsters as big as mountains? Charging blindly into dungeons as the raiding party tries to salvage your insanity while screaming your name at the top of lungs... all of which was planned well in advance?" Beatrice asked.

"And then some." Stellar Imperium said. "But for now we need to get you set up." He said as they made their way into a store. Inside was an alien with dark pink skin, and folds of flesh extending down to his chest, he had five fingers but the last three were merged by some sort of webbing to look like some manner of a mitten.

"Greetings travelers. How might I help you today?" The alien said.

"I need equipment," Beatrice said.

"Don't bother talking to him." Stellar Imperium said. "He's just an NPC."

"Aren't we all to a degree?" The NPC alien asked. "Just have a browse through my wares."

"Wait... do I have any money here?" Beatrice asked.

"Ah, you're new here. Yes, there is a monetary system, and all new players do get about a thousand CU's to purchase basic equipment." The alien NPC explained. "Here's a menu."

Beatrice looked through the menu. "Hmm... you know I've always wanted to use an ax. But I've never worked up the nerve to ask dad about it." She said as she purchased an ax. "But about armor? And do I get any customization options with it?"

"It's pretty basic leather derived armor seeing as your at such a low level." The alien NPC said.

Beatrice looked through the armor. "Is there a refund policy?" Beatrice asked. Over the next hour, she experimented with different combinations of armor until she found something she liked. It included brown boots, light green pants, dark green leather armor, a brown belt, a beige colored shirt, and elbow-length dark brown gloves. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Quite a sight, and no mistake." The NPC alien said.

"And this is going to bother me to no end. But what species are you?" Beatrice asked.

"I am designed to look like a Jaal... I take it there was a reason you didn't tell her yourself Lord Stellar Imperium?" The NPC alien asked.

"The most I thought to tell her was that this game was made by the Jaal's." Stellar Imperium said. "She's from the Milkey Way and-"

"Really?" The NPC alien interrupted. "That is a first... anyway, your new so I'm also programmed to give you your first quest." He then gave Beatrice a scroll.

Beatrice looked over the scroll. "There's an abandoned mine on the outskirts of town, and the reward is... a golem?"

"I'd go with you. But it's not a party quest." Stellar Imperium said.

Beatrice then went into the abandoned mine in question. "I am hoping this isn't one of those instances where the pain you experience in a simulation can be applied to the body." She said with concern as she went through the lime-green colored mine shafts with her ax at the ready, and a torch in the other hand. Then she encountered something. "Bunnies?" She said, recognizing the jet black creatures. "Hey, there little guys." Beatrice quickly regretted this as the 'bunnies' roared with great leathery frills protruding from there necks. "OH GEEZ!" She then raised her ax in a battle stance, and one of the rabbits bit at her. "OW! Seriously?! that thing took out a giant chunk of my health!" Beatrice noted as indeed, the alien killer rabbit had taken out about thirty percent of her health. She then ran in the opposite direction.

Beatrice then fell a ditch into an old ruin. "Okay... apparently in Andromeda. Rabbits are considered dangerous vermin... even more so than Australia." She said as she took out an energy bar. "Oh, this tastes so much better than so-called 'real' ones," Beatrice said as she ate the energy bar. After she finished she took to looking around the mine.

Eventually, she found a ruin with a green idol. "Wait..." She then took out the quest scroll she got earlier. "This is what I'm supposed to be looking for?... it looks like a tapir that someone sat on." She said in disbelief. "Still... a quest item is a quest item." She then took the idol. Then without warning, a monster burst into the room. It looked like a giant bird with antlers. "Goody... as if the killer rabbits weren't bad enough." She then rocketed away from the giant antlered bird.

Thankfully it stopped at the mine entrance. "Okay... I got the idol." She said as she returned to the alien NPC shopkeeper that she got the quest from. "Now hand over the golem."

"With pleasure." The NPC shopkeeper then whistled. A stout grey jelly-like humanoid creature came from behind the counter. "This is your golem. It is programmed to serve as your reliable companion through your adventures in G'wiber. You can customize its appearance, give it a name... and I don't want to spread any rumors but-"

"Aw, he looks kind of cute," Beatrice said as she knelt to look the golem in the eyes. She then saw a button that indicated customization. The most she did, was change its skin color to purple. "I think I'll call you James." She said as she hugged the newly christened James. "...where is Stellar Imperium?" She asked.

"He said he was going into town. You should check by the Tavern." The NPC shopkeeper said.

Beatrice went into town and after about an hour or more of looking. She found Stellar Imperium. "I see you've found your golem." Stellar Imperium said.

"And I see that you waited up for me," Beatrice said sardonically.

"Well it's been a while, and I knew some friends of mine were on this server." Stellar Imperium said. "Excuse me, Console Indominus." He said to a red, white, and blue covered robot. "May I introduce you to Beatrice Flynn of Earth."

"So you are Stellar Imperium's newest recruit." The deep-voiced robot said. "I am Console Indominus, Console of the Cy'tarian Union of Worlds. Leader of the Andromeda Federation."

"I'm Beatrice... Bea to my friends and family." She said as she curtsied to Indominus.

"He's been leading our people back in the Andromeda Galaxy since... well I'll let him tell you. That dartboard is calling to me." Stellar Imperium then went to the dartboard.

"I understand that you have question's regarding my people. Questions that Stellar Imperium has not shared with you directly." Console Indominus said.

"Every time I ask he just tells me that he doesn't want to be homesick... I suppose that makes sense but it loses weight when you've been asking at least three times a day for a little over a month." Beatrice said.

"Well... that is a long complicated story." Indominus said. "Long ago, my people were created as a servant race by a powerful race that we now refer to as the Spaa-Chronous. Through us, and another race called the Yoral. They ruled over the universe with an iron fist."

"Wait, hold up their chief," Beatrice said. "The Yoral... were created? I mean robot's I get, but how and why create an organic lifeform-"

"Because they could." Indominus said. "And they were arrogant enough to believe they would rule forever. This empire lasted for eons... until our respective races gained true intelligence and sapience. We became... alive." He continued "Our Elders grew dissatisfied with them, and there disregard for the inhabitants of the universe and rebelled. The ensuing War of Broken Empires saw there empire torn asunder, galaxies decimated." He then sighed. "We were victorious... but in our war. So many lifeforms were either displaced or lost during the horrors of that ancient, primordial war. So in shame, both our races settled in a distant galaxy, that you identify as the Milkey Way."

"Wait... 'we'? As in you used to live in the Milkey Way?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes... for a time we strove side by side with the Yoral to maintain peace and justice. But then, without warning. The greatest of our Elders. Yoral, the namesake his people took was found assassinated. In turn, Cy'tar, our homeworld, in turn, has his Ember, his very soul stolen. All evidence pointed to the opposite party being responsible... and in the heat of anger and outrage. We went to war... the War of Flesh and Iron." He said grimly.

"Did... did you ever find who was responsible?" Beatrice said. "I-I mean for killing Yoral and Cy'tar?"

"We have our theories in the millennia since... but to put it simply. We have not found out exactly who was responsible." Indominus said. "But the point is, we lost the war and forced into exile in the Andromeda Galaxy. Which is where my story in events begins in earnest."

"Why?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, for one thing, that was around when I was born. I was born to the name, Tiberius Scholar, and to a generation of Cy'tarians that had there entire world turned upside down, we were corrupted by bitterness that the Yoral... the closest thing we knew to kinsmen had driven us away." Indominus explained. "Some choose to honor our exile... others wished to avenge our humiliation. These polarizing ideologies served as the fuel... for what the organic races of Andromeda remember as the War of the Cleaved House." He said grimly. "I will not bore you with all the details... but as the war raged. Cy'tar itself was drained of power. And the war spread throughout the entire galaxy as both sides went about acquiring energy."

"And I'm guessing it didn't dawn on anyone to try to look into more... renewable energy?" Beatrice said. "Or at least more efficient uses."

"No... it wasn't until my faction. The Federbots crash-landed on the planet of Darav, and encountered the native Jaal's that such notions even occurred to us." Indominus said. "And more to the point... that the balance of the war had shifted. You see, up till then, our enemies. The Doomicons. Had been overwhelming us at every step of the war. Our first contact with the Jaal's provided us with invaluable allies against the Doomicons... though only after numerous misadventures on Darav, and Cy'tar before we managed to defeat the Doomicons." Indominus said solemnly.

"Then why do you look so glum?" Beatrice asked.

"Because the leader of the Doomicons... was my brother." Indominus said. "He was obsessed with avenging our defeat in the War of Flesh and Iron... and as the centuries went on his obsession only grew worse. To the point where he wanted to conquer the entire universe... and nothing I could do would change his mind." He said solemnly.

Then without warning, a dart started whizzing around the tavern. "Sorry!" Stellar Imperium said.

"He's a veteran of the Ancient Wars, fought alongside Cy'tar himself... and yet the man cannot play primitive games with causing pandemonium." Indominus said.

"To be fair he's normally several stories tall... how tall are you in real life anyway?" Beatrice asked.

"The average Cy'tarian usually grows to about two stories tall." Indominus said.

"Indominus." Another Cy'tarian said. This one female, and colored white and pink. "Your son is growing impatient."

"I am just talking to a new friend Invicta." Indominus said. "And besides, the Raid isn't on for a few hours at most."

"True, but you know how anxious Bombus gets when he's excited about something. With everything going on in the Jaal Landsraad, and the other political nonsense we've had to put up with. We haven't done anything as a family in years!" Invicta said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Beatrice said. "I'm Beatrice Flynn... of Earth. I'm here with Stellar Imperium."

"Then on behalf of the Cy'tarian Union of Worlds. I, Console Invicta welcome you." Invicta said.

"Mom... can we please get ready for the raid? I don't want to be caught off guard again by Blurius." A (relatively) small yellow and black Cy'tarian said.

"And you must be Bombus. I'm Beatrice." She offered.

"Dad, I don't want Blurius to win again... every time he does, he does that annoying victory dance and drives me up the wall with his blaring lights. It's bad enough that he does that outside of this game." Bambus groused angrily.

"Bambus, remember what your mother and I told you regarding interacting with other beings." Indominus said.

"Not to brush them off, I know... I'm Bambus, son of Indominus and Invicta." Bambus said, seething angrily.

"Well, your a ray of sunshine aren't you?" Beatrice said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I've just b having a rough time... stupid Blurius. Think's he's the best just because he's really fast, and has an intact voice processor." Bambus ranted. "Well my parents are the Consoles of the Union, and I fought Doombringer and lived to tell about."

"Uh... would you appreciate it if I were to help?" Beatrice asked.

"I applaud your valor your Beatrice. But your level is to low to be of help." Indominus said.

"Wait... you're serious?" Bambus said in surprise.

"Well, I'm kind of a hero on my homeworld," Beatrice said. "It's... it's a bit of a story. But on Earth, I wear this big suit of armor and I protect people from criminals and other evil forces." She explained.

"Really?" Bambus said in curiosity. "But... well you're a robot, right? So why the armor?"

"Because I was almost killed by alien monkeys, the armor kept that from happening a second time. And I've had it ever since..." Beatrice explained. "Also, it enables me to have a private life without being harassed by the press or fans."

Bambus was taken aback by what he just heard. "Oh... would never have guessed that." He said in surprise.

"Bea I'm sorry to cut this short. But I'm picking up an alert." Stellar Imperium said. "An SOS is coming in from a Galactic Council fleet. There requesting aid from Battlefleet Kraken."

"But I only just got here!" Beatrice said.

"We'll return to this same spot when we return." Stellar Imperium said. "But we need to log off, now."

Beatrice then woke back up in her body. "You owe me a longer time in that game."

**"Duly noted, but I better not hear any bellyaching if this sort of thing happens again."** Stellar Imperium said. The ship then flew through space towards its destination. It exited FTL and crashed into the Battlefleet Kraken ships. **"Stellar Imperium... is here."**

"Well, this looks exciting, no doubt about that," Beatrice said in awe as the alien warships traded blows.

"Trust me when I say it's better that you don't get involved," A'dara said.

"Reluctant Agreement: As much as I hate to say it... she's right," H4-K7 said. "Battlefleet Kraken is especially vicious, even by the standards of the pirates."

"Okay... while I respect that," Beatrice said. "I signed up for this to kick alien butt." She then quickly donned her Silver Automaton armor. **"So if you'll excuse me."** She then rocketed out, joining in the battle.

"Whistful respect: Ah the vigor and arrogance of youth. I look forward when reality kicks her in the faceplate." H4-K7 said.

"I do not doubt her abilities... but she needs to understand how dangerous this galaxy can be," A'dara said with concern. "And I'd prefer she not have to learn that particular lesson the hard way."

"Sage advice: Misery builds character," H4-K7 said.

**"Or it could break her. Now find something to busy yourselves with... I need to concentrate on the battle at hand."** Stellar Imperium said.

Meanwhile, Beatrice flew between ships of the enemy fleet. Decimating the ships with her weaponry. Using laser cannons and missiles to turn the ships into drifting hulks. **"TREMBLE FORCES OF EVIL! FOR THE SILVER AUTOMATON HAS COME TO COLLECT A BLOODY HARVEST!"** Beatrice proclaimed bombastically.


	5. What if Beatrice BECAME a robot

Once upon a time in Danville. There lived the Flynn family, Phineas the father, Isabella the mother, they lived with three children. There was the youngest, Thomas, an intelligent little five-year-old boy with a speech impediment. Bethany the middle child, who was not only high energy but also a general nuisance to those around her, she was ten years old yet acted like one would expect a child of half her age.

Then there was Beatrice. She was the eldest of the Flynn children at fifteen years old. Tall and with long hair that went down to her waist, she was beloved by everyone in Danville. One day while Beatrice was doodling in her sketchbook.

"Uh... Bea?" Bethany the triangle headed middle child asked.

Beatrice sighed in resignation as she stopped sketching a suit of power armor. "What is this time Bethany?"

"Well... I found something weird on dad's computer." Bethany admitted.

"Despite dad telling us to NOT use his computer unless it's necessary." Beatrice scolded.

"Just come and look at this!" Bethany then dragged her oldest sibling down to the basement. "I found it like this." She showed the computer in question. On the screen was a window connected to something called a 'Quantum Android Forge'.

"Beth, this is some sort of project that dad is working on," Beatrice said. "You know how worked up he can get when we find his home projects!"

"I said I was sorry," Bethany said. "And besides, the worst that happened was that you needed to have your appendix removed."

"I'm going to ignore that comment." Beatrice said, she then looked behind her to find a large device labeled 'Quantum Android Forge'. "And there it is. I'm assuming it's something to make Androids... with quantum. So it's something we shouldn't play around with."

"But I want to know if it does work!" Bethany said in disappointment. "Making robots sounds cool!"

"And I agree, but goofing around with dad's inventions NEVER works out well," Beatrice said in irritation. "Now I'm going to leave." She said, however as she got up from the computer desk. Her hand hit the keyboard, causing the QAF to draw Beatrice towards it. "WHAT THE?!-" She was then sealed inside of some kind of fiberglass container.

"Oh no..." Bethany said as the container fogged up. "Dad will kill me when he finds out about this." She looked in horror as she heard Beatrice's muffled screaming as electricity arced throughout the container.

Fifteen minutes later. The container opened, spewing out smoke and steam. Bethany coughed. Beatrice moaned in pain. "Oh... my head feels weird." Beatrice then fell off of the QAF, emitting a metallic clang on the floor. She then wearily stood up, her legs shaking.

Then when the smoke cleared, Bethany was in shock as to what happened to her sister. "Uh... Bea?" Her sister now had grey-colored skin.

Then their father Phineas Flynn came down to check on the noise. "What happened!" He then saw that his eldest daughter now looked like a mechanical being, complete with her hair now being blue. He then hastily went to the computer. "Oh no... Beatrice. I don't want you to worry. But the Quantum Android Forge assimilated your DNA... and turned you into a robot."

Beatrice looked in disbelief at her father. She then looked at her now mechanical hands. "What..." She then found a mirror and saw for herself that indeed. She was now a robot, and her raven black hair was now the same shade of bright blue as her skirt.

"Seriously what were you two even doing down here?" Phineas asked.

"I was just wanted to show Bea what I found!" Bethany said.

"Dad... please tell me you can undo this." Beatrice pleaded. "Please tell me that I don't have to spend the rest of my life as a robot!"

"Beatrice..." Phineas said solemnly. "I had intended for the QAF to create androids from scratch. I didn't even know it could turn Humans into robots." He explained as Beatrice looked horrified. "I mean... your Great-Uncle Heinz MIGHT have something that could undo this. But knowing him, he probably only ever used it once, took it apart or destroyed it by accident, and completely forgot how to build it."

Beatrice looked forlorn. "I... I just... how could this happen?!" She said as she sat down on the QAF. Desponded that her humanity had been robbed from her. "What will everyone think?... what will my friends think?"

"That you're cool?" Bethany said. "I mean... there has to be some perks to being a robot." She said trying to cheer up her older sister.

"Like what?" Beatrice said dejectedly.

"Well for one thing. You now have a variety of abilities special to your robotic frame." Phineas said. "You can access them from your Heads Up Display."

"Dad, I don't see any HUD in my vision," Beatrice said.

"Not to worry." Phineas then produced a visor and fixed it to his daughter's forehead. "This can allow you to access your HUD... also, you can freely remove it."

Beatrice reluctantly lowered her new visor. "Wow... this looks kind of cool." She said beaming a little. "I still don't like this."

XXXX

Over the next month, Beatrice slowly adapted to her new life as an adolescent gynoid. She still felt uneasy about now being a mechanical lifeform. "So how was your therapy with Dr. Metro today?" Isabella asked of her robot daughter as she entered the kitchen.

"More of the same," Beatrice said. "I'm still stuck as a robot. I don't want to be one." She then plopped herself onto a chair. "Everyone at school thinks I'm a freak."

"We heard you the last time Bea," Bethany said.

Then Thomas, the youngest of the Flynn children looked mad. "Be nice. She's vewy upset that she's a wobot."

"Thanks, Thomas... you're a real sweetheart," Beatrice said.

"I mean I agwee that it's getting annoying. But shes just shawing her feewings with us." Thomas said.

"I'll still take the support," Beatrice said. Then without warning, an explosion rocked the house. "What just happened?!" She then donned her visor. "Okay... there's an alien warship firing on Danville." Beatrice then left in a hurry. Flying towards the alien spacecraft. "I will not allow these extraterrestrials to threaten my home and my family." She said to herself as she broke into the bridge.

The alien crew looked bewildered. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Let me make this easy for you," Beatrice said seriously. "Either leave my planet... or I turn this entire ship into its junkyard." She then turned her arms into plasma cannons. A fight broke out as the aliens opened fire on Beatrice, singing her metallic skin in the process and blasting off part of her leg.

"RESISTANCE IS-" The aliens didn't get to finish there battle cry as Beatrice blasted the entire bridge crew.

The fight was brief. Then when it was over Beatrice hopped over to a console and plugged herself into it. "Okay... just gotta move this ship somewhere where I can crash it." She said to herself as she began to reposition the ship. Eventually, she did crash it to the outskirts of Danville. "And now... field repairs." She said as she took her severed leg, and reattached it. She then flew back home.

"Beatrice Galatea Flynn..." Isabella said. "What have I said about going off to fight criminals or alien invaders?"

"Mom, I have these... abilities and I can't in good conscious allow everything I care about be hurt or destroyed," Beatrice said. "I... I just want to protect you guys." She said as she started sniffling.

"You've got a big heart, Bea," Isabella said as she hugged her robot daughter. "Maybe we can work something out... preferably one where you don't get damaged." She said, noticing a welding scar on Beatrice's leg.

XXXX

"So... you want power armor that looks like this?" Phineas said as he looked over the drawing that Beatrice made at the beginning of our story. "Well Ferb and I could work out something... but I thought you hated being a-"

"I do," Beatrice interrupted. "But in the meantime, I might as well be protected whenever I go to fight evil."

"Fair enough," Phineas said as he got to work.

XXXX

Beatrice looked perplexed at the Yoral Mystic's crystal ball. "That's it?" She said in disappointment.

"You asked what your life would be like if you were born as a Human." The Mystic said. "I have provided you an answer."

"Well... yeah but you just showed me becoming a robot," Beatrice said. "The entire reason I even asked was so that I could see what my life would be like if I was fully organic from beginning to end."

The Mystic moaned. "Look, kid, despite my title as Mystic. All that means is that I know how to work these old Spaa-Chronous devices. They show you what you want to see. To put it simply." The Mystic explained in exasperation. "And with how old some of these devices are, they tend to degrade... which this orb seems to be doing. And they require extremely rare resources and extremely specialized tools to repair."

"And you don't have any of those. Do you?" Beatrice asked.

"If I did we wouldn't even be having this conversation." The Mystic said. "Now either give me what I'm owed... or you're going to have the Mystics Guild on your tailpipe."

"Right." Beatrice then gave the Mystic a handful of money. She then left the tent and found her father. "Dad... next time you invite aliens to Earth. Run them by me."

"But then this interstellar carnival wouldn't happen at all!" Phineas said.

"Dad, I just lost my monthly allowance to that Yoral Mystic," Beatrice complained. "So please, I am sorry-"

"Yeah, I can't do a thing with this money out there." The Mystic interrupted. "So I'm going to need to-"

"Sir... let me make this abundantly clear." Beatrice said in aggravation. "We've been more than accommodating to you, and every other alien my father invited. But you're going to accept my money... our you're going to leave this planet empty-handed-"

"Beatrice Galatea Flynn!" Phineas scolded. "I'm sorry sir what would you prefer for compensation?"

Beatrice just slumped in disappointment with how her day had gone.


	6. The Voyages of Stellar Imperium Part 3

Several weeks passed as Stellar Imperium journeyed through the void. With his robotic crew, H4-K7, A'dara, and Beatrice Flynn. Beatrice is the focus of this story.

As on one such adventure. H4-K7 and A'dara lost track of Beatrice. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!"** Stellar Imperium roared.

"We lost her I don't know what else to tell you!" A'dara said.

"Hypothesis: Perhaps in the chaos. Someone kidnapped her." H4-K7 stated.

**"Then we need to find her. Her signature is one of a kind so it should be easy to track."** Stellar Imperium said several minutes passed as the two bots killed time. A'dara whistled while lazily resting in a chair. While H4-K7 built a house of cards. **"SHE'S NOT IN THIS SOLAR SYSTEM!"** A'dara then fell from her chair, while H4-K7's house of cards fell as he was placing the top.

"Stellar Imperium... we've talked about your indoor voice," A'dara said as she stood back up.

**"I'm sorry... but there's no telling how Phineas will react if he learns of this. We need to find Bea!"** Stellar Imperium said.

"Statement: I will scan for any energy signature she could leave," H4-K7 said.

Over the next month, the three of them tracked a bio-organic quantum radiation signature. The kind that only Beatrice or another robot like her could emanate. They journeyed through at least a dozen systems before arriving at Ecuminopolis Prime.

"Of course she's there... everyone ends up on Ecuminopolis Prime," A'dara said in resignation.

"Statement: It will take months just to find her on this glorified hunk of steel. Explanation: There are simply too many inhabitants on the planet. They could all mask Beatrice's energy signature." H4-K7 said.

**"Do not worry about yourselves... I know some people."** Stellar Imperium then contacted a male Yoral. **"Araa'lor, son of Araa'dor... I have come to call in a favor."** He then transmitted every bit of relevant data he could think to transmit to Araa'lor.

"And what is the basis for this favor?" Araa'lor asked.

**"The numerous times I've saved the Void Rangers from certain doom. Isn't that reason enough for your order to perform a task at my behest now and again?"** Stellar Imperium said. **"Araa'dor was always-"**

"My father died because of you!" Araa'lor protested.

**"It was not that simple and you know it! I expected that mission to be a cakewalk for him. And I know that you remember the Battle of Ec'thel."** Stellar Imperium said sternly.

"A fair point... my best Rangers will be sent to Ecuminopolis Prime," Araa'lor promised.

Over the next few days, the Void Rangers scoured the city-planet for Beatrice. "Stellar Imperium, my men have found a lead on the Earth-born robot... but the reports I've seen are... disturbing."

**"Youg Yoral, I fought in the War of Broken Empires. What could have happened to young Beatrice in less than a month?"** Stellar Imperium said.

XXXX

A'dara and H4-K7 found themselves before a colossal corpulent crimelord. And at his side... was Beatrice.

Beatrice was wearing, instead of her favorite sweater, skirt, shoes, and socks. Beatrice was now wearing a tank top that exposed her midriff, an open leather duster jacket, a pair of tight jeans, and black buckled boots. Her visor, which was usually above her eyes giving the impression of bangs, was over her eyes, and it was colored black. And her long flowing blue hair was shaven off, making her completely bald.

"Disbelieving Statement: Of all the crime bosses, in all the galaxy... she was taken in by the Grand Doge of the Nebula Mafia," H4-K7 said in resignation.

"So... your the reason why Void Rangers have been sneaking around the planet?" The giant talking mound of fat said. "So tell me, do you know either of these pieces of scrap Enforcer?" It said looking at Beatrice.

"Negative Master," Beatrice said with an emotionless face and absolutely no emotion in her voice. "I do not recall these units."

"Oh no... what did you do to her?" A'dara demanded.

"I don't have to answer to common bots!" The sentient blob of fat proclaimed. "Oh, but what the heck. It's quite a story. See, this here Human lookin' fella came around with this robot. He said he'd give it to me, on the condition that it be kept under constant supervision for unusual behavior." It explained. "And since then, it's been my greatest enforcer... hence why I called it Enforcer."

"I exist only to serve," Beatrice said, just as emotionless as before.

"Cocky Confidence: Well... it's a pity your men didn't think to pat us down for any tracking devices." H4-K7 said, then without warning, Phineas and Ferb burst through a window in there powered armor. Based off of there 'The Beak' suit from childhood. "Baffled Response: Though it wasn't this specifically that we're expecting."

**"Where... is... my... DAUGHTER?!"** Phineas roared in outrage.

**"We have come in the name of the planet Earth,"** Ferb added stoically.

Then Norm joined in the fray. "Nobody messes with my niece and get's away with it!" Norm said in his usual ever chipper tone. Then his chest opened to show Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a cockpit.

"Dang it Norm! The hatch opened again!" Heinz chided.

"Whoops," Norm said sheepishly. "I'm still amazed that you can fit in there."

"What is the meaning of this?!" The sentient blob of fat demanded.

"To be honest, we were expecting Void Rangers to be doing this... not even sure how there here. Seeing as how Earth is on the opposite end of the galaxy." A'dara said.

"Engaging hostiles." The reprogramed Beatrice said. Phineas fired an EMP device at Bea, causing her to spasm before deactivating.

**"Okay... can someone explain this to me?"** Phineas demanded.

"Explanation: Beatrice was kidnapped while we were providing military aid to a pre-FTL civilization. The most we have figured out from context is that she was given to this Triglyceridean by a Human-like being. And since then, he's been using her as an Enforcer for his criminal empire." H4-K7 said. "Addendum: And I for one earnestly hope that is the most that she's done."

"Well, that makes this straight forward," Norm said. "This lifeform is made out of fat." He said as he ignited a flame thrower.

**"My sentiments exactly!"** Phineas said as he and Ferb ignited there own flame throwers. Causing the giant blog of sentient fat to melt.

"I'm melting! MELTING! WHAT A UNIVERSE!" The whole room smelled akin to bacon.

"And here's me, forgetting the eggs," Norm said. Then the Void Ranger finally burst into the room. "Did you fellows bring eggs?"

XXXX

Phineas and Ferb were onboard Stellar Imperium. "So you made this sickbay from scratch?" Phineas asked.

**"Yes, with how often my companions get damaged. It helps to keep some manner of repair bay, not to mention all of H4-K7's damages... how did you get here so fast anyway?"** Stellar Imperium said.

"We recalibrated our old Portal to Mars to track your position," Phineas explained as he and Ferb examined Beatrice. "It looks like whoever kidnapped Bea implanted her with some kind of Control AI that overrode her volition and made her a willing slave... but it's stubborn." He said out loud. "Every attempt we've made at getting it out has failed. Every time we've almost deleted it. It changes and we have to start all over again from scratch."

**"Let me take a look at it."** Stellar Imperium said, he then plugged into Beatrice. **"Oh... oh no... this isn't a normal AI. This is a Spaa-Chronous Daemon!"**

"Isn't that the Errant Traveler's species?" Phineas asked.

**"Yes, the Spaa-Chronous, even in there diminished state is still capable of creating great and terrible technological wonders... Daemon's fall squarely in the 'terrible' category."** Stellar Imperium explained. **"The most powerful of Daemons can hack and take over even Colossi like me... the one in Beatrice is one of those Daemons."** Stellar Imperium hastily unplugged himself from Beatrice.

"That sounds like overkill," Phineas noted.

"To be fair, Beatrice's AI is not only incredibly advanced. But she's displayed incredible will power." Ferb noted.

"Regardless, we need to do something. Maybe move the Daemon into a containment unit?" Phineas said.

**"That might work... but where would we get such a thing on short notice?"** Stellar Imperium said in concern,

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other. "You got any scrap?" Phineas asked.

One montage later, the two brothers had cobbled together a containment device for the Daemon, it was virtually identical to a common flash drive. **"Well... according to my scans, that will hold it. But Daemons are infamously difficult to Exorcise."** Stellar Imperium said as Phineas inserted the drive into Beatrice's belly button.

Eventually, the drive dinged. "There... Daemon goes by-by." Phineas said, he then went to remove the EMP device that was keeping Beatrice offline.

Beatrice awoke with a start, panting and sweating in terror. "That... that was one of the worst experiences of my life."

**"Begining memory scans."** Stellar Imperium said this lasted for about a minute. **"Okay... the good news, is that the worst that Triglyceridean did was some violence. Nobody killed... some property damage."**

"What's the bad news?" Phineas asked.

**"I know exactly who did this... The Eternal King."** Stellar Imperium said. **"He's a renegade Spaa-Chronous. He, and many other Spaa-Chronous that have defied the Grand Concordant, dedicate there time to messing around with... well... time. The Eternal King is among the most powerful and feared of these renegades."**

"Well, what do they want? And why would they drag my special little girl into this mess?" Phineas asked as he hugged Beatrice.

**"Few know their motives. Some say they do what they do, purely for the fun of it. Others say that they wish to restore the Ancient Time Empire of the Spaa-Chronous. But the relevant thing here is that the Errant Traveler has thwarted their schemes on innumerable occasions."** Stellar Imperium said as the Errant Traveler's Tacho'noma manifested in the room.

He then exited. The Errant Traveler then looked at Phineas. "Does that have a Daemon in it?" He asked Phineas just nodded. "I'll take that." He said as he took the flash drive. He then went back into his Tacho'noma, and it dematerialized.

**"I am so sorry that this happened..."** Stellar Imperium said remorsefully.

"You couldn't have known that this Eternal King guy would be going after Bea," Phineas said understandingly. "Is there any chance that he might try something like this again?"

**"Hack a bio-organic robot that you made with a Daemon, and turning it over to an alien criminal on another planet?... no, according to records the Eternal King doesn't try the same scheme twice."** Stellar Imperium said. **"But if the Eternal King has a vested interest in Beatrice... this won't be the last time you'll face him."**

Phineas then looked grimly at his brother. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do tomorrow." He then looked at his shell shocked daughter. "Bea... do you still want to travel with Stellar Imperium?"

XXXX

"Well, it's taken an entire week of counseling. But I think Beatrice is over her shock from being possessed by that Demon." Dr. Metro said.

"It's Daemon. It's a computer thing." Phineas clarified.

"Regardless, I believe that Beatrice now considers her actions while possessed by the Daemon to not be her fault." Dr. Metro said. "As technically speaking, while her body did those things. Beatrice herself did not commit those things."

"Good... with any luck this sort of thing won't happen again," Phineas said.

XXXX

"You know... after that whole ordeal with Ecumenopolis Prime. I need a break like this." Beatrice said as she hung out with A'dara and H4-K7 at a beachside carnival. Beatrice was wearing a one-piece swimsuit and was barefoot.

H4-K7 was irate as he was trying his hand at a shooting gallery. "Frustrated Exclamation: This blasted game is rigged!"

Then, Bombus, son of Consoles Indominus, and Invicta approached him. "Yeah, these event games can be annoying. You'd need to buy at least a dozen buffs just to win one of these things on the first try." He said.

"I'm honestly surprised that you have so many analogous of Earth carnival games," A'dara said as she played at the ring-toss game.

"And you've got ice cream," Beatrice said as she devoured a cone. "Oh... I don't care if it's technically a whole mess of ones and zeroes in G'wiber. This. Is. DELICIOUS!"

"Yeah, the prizes make the struggle worthwhile... almost," Bombus said. "Most of them are just cosmetic stuff you can buy later at an inflated price." Then a female red and black Cy'tarian came up behind him. "GAH! Zephyr Katana! I thought we talked about sneaking up on me."

"Apologies, Scion Bombus." Zephyr Katana apologized. "It was not my intention to startle you... as a matter of fact. Your outlandishly easy to startle."

A mischievous grin then went across Beatrice's face. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Bombus." She said teasingly.

Then Bombus started sweating while the stoic Zephyr Katana looked flustered. "Be silent! No one can know of our relationship!" Zephyr Katana said sternly. "I'm a member of the Ember Clergy. It's forbidden for us to pursue romantic relationships... but he's a good man, and he brings out the best of me."

Beatrice looked awkwardly. "I... was not implying anything. I'm sorry for causing trouble."

Zephyr Katana took a deep cleansing breath. "So long as word of this doesn't spread, you have done no wrong." She then went over to the still panicking Bombus. "Calm yourself, my love... I'm here."

"Sorry... you know how anxious I can get," Bombus said. "I mean we haven't told anyone about... us. I'm sorry Bea... we just REALLY don't want to put our social standing at risk just yet." Bombus said. "We're focusing more on changing the laws so that we can date openly." He whispered.

Beatrice looked terrified. "There's a steep penalty for ZK, isn't there?" She whispered.

"She'd have her mind scrubbed of all memory, and sent to a convent world," Bombus responded. "ZK is short for Zephyr Katana right?" He asked.

"Yes... and now I'm going to find somewhere else to be," Beatrice said as she awkwardly disengaged from Bombus.

She then found Stellar Imperium at a ball throwing game. "I don't get it! How am I so bad at these?! So many other Colossi are good games like this! How am I the only one who stinks at them?"

"Just be happy that we're getting a break big guy," Beatrice said as she dug her feet into the warm virtual sand. "After all that I've been through... I need to enjoy myself." She then sighed in relief as she took in a relieved breath... then she felt a rumbling noise from her stomach. "Oh no..."


	7. The Voyages of Stellar Imperium Part 4

Stellar Imperium raced at FTL speeds. "Okay, what's the deal with the Tanhauser Gate?" Beatrice asked.

**"It's a Black Hole. It's contained by a specially designed gate to allow safe travel through it. Allowing travel outside of this galaxy. There are only a handful of these, most of them either held by other galactic governments or destroyed in horrifying cataclysms. This is one of the few that's open to the Galactic Public. And right now, it's under siege by Battlefleet Kraken."** Stellar Imperium explained.

"Outraged outburst: Those idiots! They have no idea how to work the gate! Under there supervision, the thing could explode before they even figure it out!" H4-K7 said.

"Not to mention they could use it to strangle trade routes that rely on the Tanhauser Gate," A'dara said. "And of course accidentally destroying the gate would be a disaster."

"So it's really, REALLY important," Beatrice said as she put on her Silver Automaton armor. "Shouldn't be too hard, we handle ourselves pretty well the last few times we faced them."

**"Yes, but usually we encountered them AFTER they had been worn down by Galactic Council forces. This time, we were close enough to actually get there before it's too late for them to win on their own merits. Don't underestimate these pirates. Their technology is advanced, there shields and hulls strong."** Stellar Imperium said.

"Yeah, I've torn apart their ships with my spear," Beatrice said as she got to her helmet.

"Frustrated explanation: You do understand that those were automated corvette and destroyer ships? Their childs play compared to cruisers, battleships, and of course their flagship." H4-K7 said.

**"Then this is where their reign of terror shall end,"** Beatrice said, now fully clad in the Silver Automaton armor. **"Battlefleet Kraken ends today!"** She then found an airlock in the direction of Battlefleet Kraken.

"Wait! You can't just go out into the void of space this close to a Black Hole!" A'dara said as she and H4-K7 ran after Beatrice.

"Pleading: At least wait to Stellar Imperium comes within a safe distance before going anywhere!" H4-K7 pleaded.

**"Go to the hanger bay for a shuttle! Those can survive the gravitational pull of a-"** Imperium Stellarum was cut off as his crew flew out of the airlock. **"Oh for crying out... my shields will be put to the test just to keep these goobers alive."** He said in frustration as he joined the battle against Battlefleet Kraken. And trying to keep pace with Beatrice as she took flight herself.

And as they warned. Battlefleet Kraken was in better shape then Beatrice expected. As even after destroying the automated corvettes and destroyers, there were still more pirate ships. Each one crewed by the tentacle faced aliens that made up Battlefleet Kraken and took at least an hour just to get to the core to destroy the ships.

Roughly thirty-seven hours passed, with all three robots exhausted from the fighting. "Beatrice! We need... to take a break. My power cells can't take... can't take... can't take this kind of strain." A'dara said, exhausted as she trudged behind Beatrice.

"Statement: Surely... surely even your advanced systems... can't keep up with this strain," H4-K7 said, even more, exhausted then A'dara as he fell face first. "Exhausted... statement: I... just give me five... minutes."

**"No... we're going to destroy this menace. Once and for all."** Beatrice said with exhausted determination. **"We can end this infernal blight today. We can bring Battlefleet Kraken to justice for all the horrors they've unleashed on the galaxy!"** She said through pained breaths.

"Beatrice... we can't destroy Battlefleet Kraken. Their technology... and numbers, is too much for us to handle." A'dara said. "The GC fleet... they can more than handle what's left of them," A'dara said.

**"Agreed, not to mention that my shields are collapsing, trying to keep you three from getting sucked into the Gate."** Stellar Imperium said. **"I can't block bombardments, and try to keep you alive at the same time."**

Beatrice looked around her. She and the others were tired, and Stellar Imperium's commendable strength was failing. And there were still BK ships, attacking even as the Galactic Council fleet was gaining ground. **"Then we cut off the serpents head! We make for the flagship."**

XXXX

Several hours after, Beatrice, A'dara, and H4-K7 had finished recovering in the bowls of the Battlefleet Kraken's Flagship. "Okay, have we all recovered?" Beatrice asked, standing outside of her armor.

"I'm back at 100 percent power," A'dara said as she ignited her fire swords.

"Statement: I'm ready, and raring to kick some more mutant alien butt!" H4-K7 said as he drew his gun.

"As am I!" Beatrice said snapping her fingers and jumped into the Silver Automaton armor. **"We kill Admiral Beakis! We can end this for good!"**

_"I still find this entire endeavor to be ill-conceived,"_ Cricket spoke up. _"I calculate that-"_

_"To heck with your calculations!"_ Beatrice chided. _"We can end there threat once and for all! All we need to do is kill there leader, and our galaxy can finally be rid of that nuisance! Now please, disable yourself, and don't bother until later."_ She said in annoyance with her AI companion.

Eventually, after wading through the crew. The three robots arrived on the bridge of the ship. Finding the diminutive Admiral Beakis sitting in there direction. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the metal menaces that have been massacring my fleet for the past two days... frankly, I was expecting something more impressive." He then pressed a button on his armchair that caused the glass of the bridge to blow out. Unexpectedly sucking the three of them out into the void.

**"NO!"** Stellar Imperium roared as they were sucked into the Black Hole. He then turned into his robot form to try to catch them.

XXXX

Beatrice awoke with the largest headache she'd ever experienced. Her forehead thrumming with the same tone as a heartbeat. "She's awake!" Isabella said with tears of joy in her eyes. "Oh, thank goodness my metal baby is awake!" She said as she hugged Beatrice.

"Mom... I'm back on Earth, aren't I?" Beatrice asked groggily. "How bad was the damage?"

"Well your dad told me that your synth-skin was stripped clean off, your armor was torn apart but he can repair that, and when you returned you for some reason fell out of a wormhole and landed on Candace," Isabella explained. "Don't worry, she's alright, if a bit sore."

"The last thing I remember... we were at the Tanhauser Gate, a Black Hole made to allow inter-galactic travel and... oh no," Beatrice said in realization. "Mom, how long have I been out?"

"At least three days," Isabella said in concern.

"Have you found any sign of A'dara, H4-K7, or Stellar Imperium anywhere on Earth?" Beatrice asked with rising panic.

"No, no, and definitely no," Isabella said, trying to be gentle with her daughter. But instead of a violent outburst that would necessitate a Code Epsilon Override. Beatrice started sobbing. "Easy... it's going to be alright." She said as she tried to console Beatrice.

"My friends... are probably dead... again." Beatrice sobbed, she then tried explained what exactly happened that caused their separation. 'Tried' being the operative word, as Beatrice was sniffling and crying out of control.

"Bea. I'm so sorry you lost another group of friends... and so soon after everything with the Sym'ian's and Ty'raka." Isabella consoled. "But you still have us, your family."

"I know... but it was my fault that we were even in that situation." Beatrice sobbed, her eyes turning red from her crying. "If-If I had just listened to them-"

"Enough!" Isabella said. "I know, and understand that you're extremely upset about this... but you can't just pile self-pity and doubt on yourself every time something goes wrong for you. Your dad and I love and cherish you, as we always have, and always will... and it always breaks my heart when your upset." She said as she hugged her robot daughter.

XXXX

"So do you think you'll be up to return to space?" Dr. Metro asked.

"Only if I have to," Beatrice said glumly.

"Do you think that you'll ever find your robot friends from space?" Dr. Metro asked.

"We've talked about this... they could be anywhere in the universe, in space and/or time," Beatrice said. "Even if we did put dedicated effort into finding them. It could take lifetimes just to find any one of them." She then stood up from the coach. "You may not fully realize this Doc... but the universe is HUGE. And dad and his friends have explored it, but only really small bits of it at a time. And they've only just started on putting colonies on Mars and other places in the Solar system, and establishing extra-terrestrial defenses."

"I see." Dr. Metro said. "Have you been there yourself? On Mars?"

"No, the colonies were set up while I was away. I'm considering going with the family on vacation, something about Aunt Candace being the Queen of the Martians... but after all that happened. I'm not entirely sure." Beatrice said.

"Perhaps... though I believe that this vacation would not only be a great way for you to unwind after your adventures in space. But your family would likely be happy that you came along." Dr. Metro said.

"I'll think about it," Beatrice said. On the one hand, she was exhausted and wanted nothing to do with space, not so soon after losing H4-K7, A'dara, and Stellar Imperium. But on the other hand, she hadn't done anything with her family in the last year except for when her dad and step-uncle helped save her on Ecuminopolis Prime. So she had to decide on what to do next.

**Authors Note: And I'm not telling. Make up your own follow up.**


End file.
